


A House, a Home

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Fluff, Married Couple, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly weds Sonia and Gundam find that their new home is already occupied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A House, a Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257527) by [ryoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoku/pseuds/ryoku). 



> This story is based off of my most favorite Magic Knight Rayearth fic (a manga I highly recommend if you're interested in seeing a canon poly ship, btw)  
> Permission to borrow the idea has been obtained from the author.

A cozy little house out in the country- Sonia was firm on the idea, and as long as it had enough space to set up his elaborate system of Tunnels to the Underworld (or as Sonia called them, ‘ _hamster tubes_ _’_ ), Gundam was fine with that. The house’s little garage was filled to the brim with odd tools and bits and bobs of various metal parts, all of which would have to be gone through and tossed or donated, seeing as neither of the new residents found themselves to be terribly handy with those sorts of things. Other than that, the house was mostly bare, save for a few pieces of furniture and some dust.

Gundam and Sonia moved into the little cottage, right on the Novoselic-Liechtenstein border, the very day after their wedding. After living in the prim and proper palace her entire life, the creaky boards and dusty walls were like a wonderland to the princess. It was true that the two may be called on to rule over the country someday, but for now, the princess’s parents were both hale and hearty, leaving the prince and princess to enjoy their honeymoon period as they wished.

It was the cottage’s coziness that first made the presence of the third occupant apparent.

On the first night, seeing as the bed hadn’t been delivered yet, the happy couple made do with curling up on the pre-existing sofa and love seat, respectively.

The couch was slim, just the right size for that particular living room, though of course somewhat cramped for a grown man to be sleeping on. Sharing it with his wife would have been completely out of the question (though not for a lack of trying that resulted in much giggling and scarves pulled high over flushed faces)

The following morning, Gundam felt an odd weight snuggled against his body.

“Remove thyself, Cham-p,” he mumbled, head still muzzy with sleep, before taking a moment to realise that no matter how rotund that particular Dark God of Destruction happened to be, there was no possible way the creature could be that heavy.

The Supreme Overlord of Darkness, newly crowned Prince of Novoselic, promptly slid off the couch onto his royal behind.

He had felt the ghosts before, ever since he was child, though Sonia was the first person to ever believe him, but somehow they always still managed to startle him (though he would never admit it). Much of the surprise likely arouse from the fact that Gundam could neither see, nor hear, the spirits, despite the number of occult texts he read and spells he had tried.

Sonia awoke at the commotion, blinking, and rubbing at her eyes a few times, before nodding in understanding.

“…Oh, I see.” She turned to her husband. “He says that his name is Kazuichi Souda, but everyone calls him... used to call him Souda.”

Sonia had spent much of her childhood listening to the stories told by the ghosts at the palace. There had been times in which she wished that she could play tag with the little ones without passing through their bodies, or to hold their hands when a story became particularly sad for them to tell.

The married couple paid Souda little mind at first, even an unexpected guest couldn’t dampen their new found bliss. The bed was delivered the following day, allowing Souda to have his couch back, the couple settling into the upstairs bedroom.

Very soon, however, the two began to notice little things around the house were magically becoming repaired. The toaster that hadn’t been heating properly, then one morning it was simply better than ever, the scent of toast enticing the couple into the kitchen first thing in the morning (though it did turn out to be a little on the burnt side). The living room TV had never been known to have a picture more clear. Although, it did at times appear that more care was taken in the things that Sonia used the most.

It seemed as if the ghost was encouraging them stay, rather than forcing them out as one might expect. Gundam remembered with a shudder the ghosts in his childhood home pinching and pushing him, though Sonia assured him that they must have been just trying to play.

One morning, Sonia awoke early to a symphony of clinks and clacks in the living room.

Souda, pointed teeth exposed in a mischievously bashful grin, presented the princess with a little tin box. As he had hoped, Sonia’s eyes sparkled in delight at the surprise.

It was an odd sensation, being handed something without being able to feel the touch of the other person. It was like catching something that had been blowing along in the wind. She always expected something when coming into contact with ghosts, an electric tingle, or a chill of cold, but instead there was nothing but air. Perhaps now, living with Souda as they were, she might finally become used to it.

Sonia opened the little box. She recognised the tune immediately- It plinked out a cheery little music box version of the opening to her favorite drama series. Souda always seemed to disappear whenever it was on TV, so she had assumed that he didn’t even know about it.

She took a step forward to hug him, but stopped, remembering, and thanked him instead.

At that moment, Gundam appeared in the kitchen as well, having been awoken by the absence of his wife. Sonia excitedly showed off the gift.

Gundam was surly around the ghost for the remainder of the day, until that evening when Sonia opened the music box again. He shut the spell book he had just propped open. If Souda could make Sonia so happy, Gundam had no right to force him away. Sonia, beautiful, smart, curious Sonia, deserved all the happiness the world had to offer.

The next afternoon, as Gundam was rearranging his network of hamster tubing _(‘It wouldn’t due for the Dark Gods to become bored, lest they curse us all!’_ ), he felt something jab at his upper arm. A piece of clear plastic tubing hovered in the air, pushing at him in what he took to be a grudging fashion. He took the piece with a nod, feeling the brush of unseen finger tips against his own as he did so. He wondered if Sonia had had a word with the ghost.

Sonia soon came home from shopping to find the two boys sitting on the couch, shoulders touching as they watched Animal Planet.

The marathon of Too Cute soon gave way to a Japanese horror movie as Sonia popped on a DVD, and the three laughed over the painfully inaccurate ghosts.

Sonia found herself wishing that Gundam could hear how funny Souda was (even if some of jokes about the movie were wildly inappropriate for royal ears). Not only was he funny, but kind and thoughtful as well.

Gundam watched as Sonia shivered with a sudden chill. The old house could be a little drafty on windy nights. As he pulled a throw blanket over the three of them, he wondered if she would still feel the chill as strongly if she were able to feel the warmth of both of the bodies snuggled against either side of her.

No relationship between people, be it friendship or romantic, between two people or three, was ever perfect, and of course it went without saying that things in life were never completely fair, however one thing was certain- Gundam and Sonia had chosen the perfect home for themselves, and never had a ghost been happier to share with the living.

 

_The end_


End file.
